


Flight Paths

by Coop_Scoop



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Flirting, M/M, amazing greek woman, fuck knows, is this a meet cute, sonny is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: Coming back from Italy to finally get a job he might keep, and Sonny gets adopted by a group of Greek woman and meets the most gorgeous man.Maybe this is a good flight.





	Flight Paths

Sonny couldn’t understand how within twenty minutes of being on his flight how he had been adopted by three Greek women he was sharing a row with, but he couldn’t fault it. They kept giving him sweets and complementing his looks, it also was something when they started shouting at a older man for pushing past him when he was trying to get some bottled water for the whole row. They also were also so happy that they had a young man helping them through their first long haul flight. 

But Sonny could understand. His first one had been the journey to where he was coming back from in the first place. It didn’t help that his flights both pretty long and he hadn’t really realised that the travling was just as tiring as actually being in the country. 

He hadn’t been sure at first when his Mom had told him that they wanted him to visit where the family was from. But he wasn’t going to fight her on it, not when his parents were paying for the whole trip. All his sisters had gone, they had all been younger and much less anxious than he had been. But it had been fine, he felt his normally pale skin was glowing, his hair had gone three shades lighter and his trousers for more snuggly. 

Sonny couldn’t work out of it was from the excessive amounts of food his family had plied him with or the farm work they had expected him to do. But he was sure it was more the food than anything else. 

Although one thing hadn’t left his head. There was a person who he had seen when walking to the gate, he was rushing and shouting in fluent Spanish for his mother to ‘Slow down! We are not going to miss the flight!’ It had caused him to smile widely and miss his family after not seeing them for two months. His family in Italy had been very similar but he did occasionally trip over words and not follow along with the rapid fire Italian. 

Although he could now say he would be the best and hold it over Bellas head. She had always had a way with languages but with the help of a cousin and his wife he could say he was fluent in Italian and good enough at Spanish. He could hold a conversation easily and that’s all he really needed to be able to do. 

Although he had caught the eye of the other man, who had watched with complete bemusement as he got spoiled by his new Greek grandmothers. Who were also taking it upon themselves to try and teach him some Greek. But a frown had formed not soon after the food had come, while he was having to eat what was served in the too hot plastic dishes. Sonny was being fed multiple little dishes, each one better than the last. 

He had almost choked when Sophia had whispered to him that the handsome man across the aisle seemed to be jealous of either the food he was eating or that they had him all to themselves. 

She was the highlight of the flight, patting his hand when he would get drinks or tell her that the food was some of the best Greek food he had ever had. She had flushed and told him off, for she was old enough to be his grandmother. It was the sharp slap and giggle that he got when he told her there was no way she could be any older than a mother. 

But still his eyes dragged over when he saw the other man struggle to get water for him and his mother. So he smiled and stood up, walking to the Gally and requesting three bottles of water. The air hostess smiled at him and said he was far to nice to be a real person. Sonny knew he blushed at her words because honestly she was one of the most beautiful women he had the chance to speak to. 

Walking out and sitting in his seat. He saw that his grandmothers were now all sleeping, in ways that would mean they would be stiff and sore once they woke; but he couldn’t wake them. 

So leaning over he beamed, full dimple and asked the mother if she would want the water he had got for his grandmothers. Her eyes had softened and she started thanking him in broken Italian. He had waved her off, saying it was the least he could do. His eyes met her sons who while taking the bottle had his eyes locked on Sonny. As if he wasn’t sure how a stranger could be so kind. 

He could hear her not bothering to lower her voice as she turned to her son, “That’s the kind of person you should take home Rafi. No more of those cold people.” 

The smile didn’t leave his face and he turned away so that they wouldn’t notice he had heard what she said, to only catch a quick wink from Sophia. She was good. He would have married her if she hadn’t told him she liked her men older. 

“They’re not all cold Mami.” Sonny could almost imagine the face his mother would make if he said that, “Fine. Maybe I don’t choose the right people. I’ll bring home the next ray of sunshine I meet.” 

“Only is they have those dimples. “ she countered and the conversation ended. It was a movie and few really weird tv shows later; and they were getting ready to land. He was going to be stuck in Cleveland for the next four hours and it would be hell. Four hours alone in an airport. 

He supposed he could find a Starbucks and have a coffee, but it wouldn’t live up to the little coffee shop he had taken to going to several times a week for his fix. 

As he walked out the gate he had hands pulling his face down, gentle mint scented kisses pressed to his cheeks and Sophia patted his bum as she left. His cheeks were bright red and the smile on his face was wide. Walking through the terminal he spotted a bathroom and felt like he wanted to clean up even a little. 

Brushing his teeth, he heard the roll of a case and looked up to see the cute guy from earlier. Spitting quickly and cleaning off his face. Wetting his hair a little and brushing it back, he felt he looked better than he had even a minute ago. But trying to scrub the greasy red stain on his cheek was getting worse. 

It was either just melding with his skin or his skin was getting pink from trying to get rid of it. 

A snort came from his side. His eyes snapped to look at who it could be in the mirror, and he was right there. Changed into a pink shirt and almost a full suit. 

His mouth was as dry as the desert. A wipe was held up at him and he took it before just staring down at it, because he could honestly not think what to do. A quick eye roll and his jaw was grasped in a very warm hand, it was then gently ran across his cheek. Taking away the lipstick stain. 

A light pat on the chest and the guy turned to leave; and Sonny just had to know his name. “I’m Sonny!” He said in a way that made his voice sound like it had just broke. 

A quick dart of eyes up and down him. A smirk locked on those lips and a quick eyebrow raise, “Rafael Barba.” Then he was gone from the bathroom. And Sonny kinda knew that name but he was from Staten Island, so there was a chance there was multiple people with that name. 

And with that thought stored he just looked forward to getting back to New York and starting at his new Precinct. Maybe this one would be better. 

Walking through the terminal he looked up and spotted his flight was delayed by an hour, which wasn’t even that surprising. It would be more surprising if it had been on time for once. But seeing the first Starbucks he felt it was his best choice for a okay coffee and pastry. He was waiting in the queue when a finger tapped his shoulder to find himself looking down at Rafael's mother. So he smiled the way he had for Sophia to get in her good books. 

“Hey. What can I do for you?” He said testing his Spanish. Knowing that his accent always leaked through and often made people smile. 

And when her mouth curled up into way to hide what she was going to laugh, “Come sit with us. My son is working and I need someone to talk to a little.” Nodding and talking about nonsense till their drinks were ready; and he followed her sit at the little table. Where Rafael was sitting typing away at a laptop and didn’t even look up when he mother placed his coffee next to his hand. 

“He’s an ADA in Manhattan. I barely got him to stop working so we could leave the hotel. There is some big case he is going home to and it is stressing him out.” She sighed and placed her hand on his, “I thought some time away would help, but he seems more stressed than he was before.” 

Sonny nodded and all he could think was he knew the name. It clicked when she started talking about his job, he had studied a few of his cases and he was going to work with him. He was having coffee with someone he looked up to’s mother. 

“Be glad he has stuck to one job.” Sonny smiles but grimaced as he took a sip of burned coffee, he should have known better, “My mom just wanted me to work with my family, instead I became a cop who is also now doing a law degree.” And taking another sip, he decided it wasn’t worth it anymore. “I can’t drink this stuff.” 

What he hadn’t expected was Rafaels moms eyes to light up and for the constant typing to stop. Eyes slid over to him and then a quick shake of a head directed towards his own mother, and Sonny could say he was both confused but knowing in this situation. It happened most Sundays when his own Mom met someone she thought would be a good match for him. 

“Smart and brave. Oh you are a catch.” Her hand tighten on his, “Tell me where do you work? Somewhere in New York?” And he knew what this was and for once he wasn’t opposed to it. 

Beaming and leaning close, “Honestly I’m starting a new job when I get back. I’m hoping this one will stick. They don’t tend to like my way of doing things.” Running a finger over his lips and feeling the rough brush of his moustache; it was going to minute he was home. “Starting at Manhattan SVU in three days and I think I might have to some shopping. My old suits won’t fit anymore.” The way her eyes lit up and her fingers squeezed his, she was already planning a wedding. 

“Manhattan SVU.” Rafael spoke from over his laptop, his eyes locked onto him. “You’re the new detective. Olivia won’t want any of the old fashioned talk from other stations. So be better than anyone you have worked with before.” He took a low drink of the coffee and turned his mouth down into a frown. “How can this be called coffee.” He huffed and started typing again. 

“This needs to go doesn’t it.” He said softly with his thumb resting at the edge of his moustache. A quick nod and he was pulled from his seat, dragged to a pharmacy and having a razor, cream and moisturiser thrust into his arms. Fifty dollars and twenty minutes later and he found himself staring at his clean shaven face. 

It was a good look, he didn’t look like one of his perps any longer. 

Walking out his face was clamped between two soft hands and turned from side to side. A sharp nod and he was walking towards their table, with three full cups of burnt coffee. 

He sat there talking with Lucia, listened as she spoke of everything they had done on their holiday and made her try to stifle laughter as he spoke about his first week in Italy. The walk to the gate was just as nice, he carried her bag and she seemed even more convinced he was the dream son-in-law. 

Getting on the plane it was obvious they were rows apart, but she tisked and sat right down in his seat. So he found himself sat next to Rafael who seemed to never stray from typing on his blackberry to notice that his mother wasn’t sat next to him. It wasn’t until mid way through takeoff that he jumped and looked Sonny right in the eye. 

“She is sneaky that woman.” He said, the smile never leaving his face. “She has been trying to set me up with a good man for months.” 

Sonny could feel his eyes on his mouth and he knew it was down to the fact that it was clean shaven. And it had obviously been done in a airport bathroom after he had been told by the man he was sitting next to to do so. And it made him squirm, in a way he couldn’t figure was a good way or not. 

“You took my advice.” A smirk, “Just didn’t expect to happen so quickly.” And that was it, Sonny was gone. He didn’t know why he just was, this man was completely intoxicating and what he had read about him made him even better. 

The flight seems to pass quickly. They spoke about Sonny’s degree and how he could use it with his police work, about a few of the cases that he been interested in. And some of the rumours he had heard about them, it was finding out that he really had got a guy to strangle him with a belt during his first case with SVU that Sonny was amazed at. But it slowly lead to them talking about what they did outside of work. 

And if it had been over a drink or some food Sonny would be convinced it was a date. A date he would certainly put out for. 

Sonny bit his lip. Knowing that he was going to make it clear that he wanted more than just to talk and become work friends or even friends outside of work. Because for the life of him he couldn’t remember feeling an equal to someone and having them seem to be as interested in him as he was in them. 

“Could I get your number?” He breathed, he couldn’t call it anything more than that. A sharp nod and it was being written on the napkin they had got with their pretzels. 

It was fast and they were landed. Off the plane. And Sonny has the number of a very attractive man in his pocket. 

Laying in his bed and he was looking through articles written about Rafael. All the pictures showed him in perfectly tailored and coordinated suits. He had already made a call to a cousin who had agreed immediately to help him get better suits; they had been hoping he would call after it had got round his new job. 

He had laughed when he had been told to burn all his suits. They weren’t salvageable and he would rather die than even have those in his shop. Licking his lips he knew it would be a way to get to know Rafael better than sending him pictures of him trying new suits. 

The jet lag finally hit and he was only just able to set an alarm before he passed out fully clothed, jeans and all on his bed. 

————— 

Standing in front of a mirror with his cousin whipping his way round him, pulling partial suits out and pinning them to fit him better he felt completely overwhelmed. 

A hand on his waist had him looking at himself. A white shirt with slim fitting slacks and a waistcoat, pulled tight to his waist. It made his own jaw drop, he didn’t know he could look this way and he reached for his phone. It wasn’t even a fully formed thought when he took a picture and sent it to Rafael. 

His legs almost went out when the reaction to it was ‘Would look better on the floor’. So he told his cousin anything like this would be great, with everything he would need to go with them. When he told them he would need at least two by tomorrow, he got the be glad your family Sonny. And he left. 

It finally felt like his life was getting on track, he just had to hope that his first day at work would go well.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I did get adopted by a group of Greek woman on a plane and met the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Yes I spoke to him. No I didn’t get his number, I was to scared. 
> 
> But I finished this fic cuz I almost set fire to my house today and I had to stay in till the smell disappeared.


End file.
